EarthBound: Reign Of Mali
by Prodigy411
Summary: Mali is the most powerful psychic on the face of Earth, yet trapped behind bars. When given the chance to attack, with the Devil's Remote, a PSI-enhancer with the Devil's Machine inside, he attacks the Chosen Four, after killing someone dear. Rated T for graphic description and character death.
1. Prologue: Rise Of Mali

**This is going to be my greatest fanfic, my top project, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Mali was a tall, thin man with black hair.<p>

Mali was mad. He, the world's most powerful psychic was in the newly opened insane asylum at Winters.

Mali fired PSI at the bars, barely denting them.

"I cannot believe it!"

Then Mali saw the guard say good-bye, as a new guard came up.

The guard took the keys, and unlocked Mali from his cell.

"Mali Mani, my master is waiting for you in Summers. Come and you could become more powerful then Giygas."

"How will you get us there?"

"PSI."

* * *

><p>At Summers, Mali saw a fat, blonde boy.<p>

"This is all that is left of my best invention. The Devil's Machine... To make one more powerful than Giygas, to one born with psychic powers."

The boy took out a device, and pressed the button. Mali's psychic powers rapidly expanding.

"I won't fail you..."

* * *

><p>Ness was out to see Paula, but stopped when he saw the news.<p>

"Twoson has been set ablaze, by a mysterious and murderous man. Twoson is off limits..."

Ness was going to help, so he went to Twoson with Teleport.

He then saw the madman, and Paula hurt on the ground.

"PK Rock-" Ness was hit with PSI that almost killed him before he attacked.

As he passed he heard the fire trucks from Onett and Threed, and the madman saying,

"Too easy... PK TELEPORT ESPION!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Espion is also a greek letter, and in this, is double the effects of Omega.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Twoson Ablaze

**Chaapter 1:**

**Twoson Ablaze**

* * *

><p>Ness awoke to seeing the madman yelling at a couple he though he knew.<p>

"You think you can stop me? Tbe most powerful psychic in the world? Me, Mali Silver Mani? I will destroy everything you hold dear!" Ness knew the couple. Paula's parents.

Paula ran up to helpher parents only for Mali to warp, saying, "PK Teleport Espion."

Ness wheeled around to look for Mali, and saw him at the hospital, burning to the ground.

He and Paula went to help, unaware of Mali's psychic wrath.

* * *

><p>Ness saw Mali holding Paula's parents, each in one hand.<p>

With a look of triumph, he left them both fall, into the inferno, with a grin saying sarcastically,

"So sorry..." Paula, trying to hold back tears, for that is what Mali wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, short, but the next chapter involes a lot of detail so I want it one part.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Mali want Paula to cry? Why did she hold tears back, when her parents died? All will be explained in <em>Chapter 2: Flames Of Disaster<em>**

**_P.S. Sonic fans should understand by now..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Flames Of Disaster

**Chapter 2:**

**Flames Of Disaster**

* * *

><p>Out of the 500 people in Twoson, only 114 survived,most notably Everdred, Apple Kid, and Paula. Over the next two weeks, funerals were held for people, buried in Onett, due to Twoson's destroyed state. On the last day, Paula's parents were to be buried, with request from Paula, beside the hill where the meteor landed.<p>

* * *

><p>The night before the funeral of her parents, Paula had a dream,<p>

Mali laughing, Ness collasped on the ground... Dead...

_No... I can't take three deaths... No... Not him... Not my parents..._

Her dream self broke in tears, releasing an fire of sort, but not like PK Fire.

_No... The Flames Of Disaster..._

"Foolish girl! Now that I have the Flames Of Disaster, I don't need you...

"IMAGO MORTIS!"

Flames rushed at Paula, as Paula dropped to ground...

She woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At the funeral, it was interrupted 30 seconds in.<p>

By Mali...

"Sorry, I'm an idiot! I should have been down Onett a week ago, so

here is my make-up exchange. PK FIRE ESPION!"

Fires raged, and everyone left. Mali laughed.

Paula lost her nerve.

Killed her parents, ruined their funeral, and he laughs about it.

"I'LL KILL HIM! PK FIRE OMEGA!"

Mali had the fire pass through him, as if he were a ghost.

"PSI Shield Espion." Jeff threw a bomb, he had brought in case. It bounced off the shield, and hit Jeff, knockinvg him out.

"Giygas' shield..." Paula said, worried. Giygas was undeafetable in that state.

Mali then said, "With Onett burning down tothe ground, like Twoson, I beter flee. Bye!"

He warped leaving a fire blast to cause more havoc.

* * *

><p>"How to summon the Flames Of Disaster... I got it... Kill that pesty boyfriend of hers..." Mali said, joy on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What are the Flames Of Disaster, and why does it summon in the dream when Paula cries? Who <em>IS <em>Mali, and why not kill Paula instead of making her cry... Look for _Chapter 3: Mali's Trap_ as Ness and Paula fall into the biggest trap possible.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mali's Trap

**AN:I know, a little late, but HERE it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Mali's Trap**

* * *

><p>It was a disaster. Onett was in the same condition as Twoson,<p>

worst, if that was even possible...

Ness and Paula went off to Winters to see Jeff, and maybe get some help. It wasn't too good.

"Ness! Paula! Was that psychic named Mali?" Jeff asked, so suddenly that Ness jumped.

"Yes..." Ness asked with a confused face.

"He escaped Winters Asylum, and he is a HUGE threat..." Jeff said.

"We know..." Paula sai with tears in her eyes. Jeff didn't see the tears.

"No you don't... What he did today, to him, is as easy as taking a nap. Paula? You're crying..."

Paula broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry... Go to Snow Wood please. Maxwell might be able to help." Jeff said. But the second the two walked out the door, they saw Mali.

"Hello... You fell straight into my trap!"

With that, Jeff ran to help his friends, Mali laughed, and the two heros fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Mali going to do? Find out in <em>Chapter 4: Injury<em>**


	5. Chapter 4: Injury

**AN:I know, late, but HERE it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Injury**

* * *

><p>Paula awoke to see Mali, his left hand over his right shoulder. His right hand was aimed at Ness. Mali spoke.<p>

"You're awake. Good..." Mali looked at Ness, "But I wish your boyfriend would get up already!"

"What are you doing?'' Paula asked.

"Waiting... Apparently, I can't kill the boy when he's unconscious..."

Paula was worried. Suddenly, she heard a groan.

_Ness! Be careful!_

Mali fired a beam, moving his left hand. Paula saw Mali's shoulder. It was bleeding.

The beam had hit Ness in the leg, engaging great pain, and being wide awake. Ness fired Rockin Omega.

It hit Mali's deflector shield, and bounced off, and almost hit Ness.

Mali fired another beam, but Paula put up PSI Shield Sigma. The attack was absorbed, proving it was some sort of PSI...

Mali yelled, "PK Thunder!" But missed.

Ness then, weak, grabbed Paula, and began to run, even with his injured leg.

Mali fired one more beam, that hit, just as Ness teleported.

* * *

><p>At Winters, Paula looked at Ness, just as Jeff came out.<p>

"Where were you- oh..." He saw Ness.

Ness was hit in the side, with an attack that almost impaled him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did Mali <span>kill<span> Ness? Will Ness make it? Find out in _Chapter 5: Summoned Inferno_ coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Summoned Inferno

**AN: I think, like, 5 more chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Summoned Inferno**

* * *

><p>Paula couldn't take it. With that Mali appeared above Ness, laughing.<p>

_My dream..._

Mali laughing, Ness collapsed on the ground... Dead...

_No... I can't take three deaths... No... Not him... Not my parents..._

She broke in tears, releasing an fire of sort, but not like PK Fire.

_No... The Flames Of Disaster..._

"Foolish girl! Now that I have the Flames Of Disaster, I don't need you...

"IMAGO MORTIS!"

Flames rushed at Paula, as Paula dropped to ground...

Alive...

* * *

><p>When Paula came to, she saw three things.<p>

Jeff, working in his lab,

Ness, on the ground, the snow beneath him red.

and her tears, shining the snow beneath her.

Jeff called her in, and to bring Ness.

Inside, Jeff spoke.

"Mali... How could he? But there is hope..."

Paula was still worried.

"But... You'll need..."

Paula was reminded of Doctor Andonuts back near the end of their trip. Worried, something bad, necessary.

"Something Dad built a month before his injury...

"It... it's the Dream Machine..." Paula was confused.

"The Dream Machine allows someone to enter one's dream... But, I might be able to re-wire it... Subconscious..."

Paula knew where Jeff was going...

"Magicant." They both at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Does it mean? Paula enters Magicant? Find out in <em>Chapter 6: Magicant<em>**


	7. Chapter 6: Magicant

**AN: I think, like, 4 more chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Magicant**

* * *

><p>Jeff tweaked the Dream Machine. In half an hour, it was ready.<p>

Ness was strapped up, as Jeff said,

"I might be able to wake him up, but in case he has permanent amnesia, I can make sure he'll wake up with his memories. Only read the letter in Magicant."

With that, Paula strapped herself in, and Jeff pressed a button, and the Dream Machine was on.

* * *

><p>Inside Magicant, Paula got ready. After going through Magicant, she saw the water. Walking through it, she then saw a platform.<p>

_Ness's Nightmare..._

Paula was scared, but she knew how Ness had defeated it...

But it was different. It looked like Ness...

It WAS Ness...

Then Ness spoke,

"I am, and am not, who you think I am."

"Who are you, then?" Paula asked, positive it was Ness.

"I AM Ness. The evil side of him, anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>Does Paula have to fight Ness? Find out in <em>Chapter 7: Dark Ness<em> to find out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Ness

**AN: 3 more chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Dark Ness**

* * *

><p>Dark Ness spoke.<p>

"Good job, getting here. Ever wonder who controlled the old Nightmare? It was me... In the shadows..."

Paula was trembling.

"BUT, I have some tricks up my sleeve. PSI, and a secret." Dark Ness said.

"_Either__ must die at the hand of the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" Dark Ness recited.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Paula was worried.<p>

Dark Ness replied.

"'_Either__ must die at the hand of the hand of the other_' means one of us must finish off the other," Dark Ness explained.

"'N_either can live while the other survives_' means although, BOTH will die..." Dark Ness said.

"For if one us dies, that one will never awaken. If I die, Magicant, and you in it, will collapse.

If you die, I am hopeless." Dark Ness lied.

Dark Ness flickered, as did Magicant. Ness was waking up.

"NO!" Dark Ness yelled.

With that, Magicant, with each second got dimmer, as it turned into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened? What did Mali do? Find out in <em>Chapter 8: Iblis<em>.**


	9. Chapter 8: Iblis

**Chapter 8:**

**Iblis**

* * *

><p>Mali warped the second the two heroes awoke.<p>

"Ever wondered my obsession with fire?" Mali asked.

"Wondered why I wanted the Flames Of Disaster?" Mali asked again.

"Becuase I'm not Mali Silver Mani!

"I... am!" With that, he rushed out in flames, the three following.

The Flames Of Disaster surronded him, as they then blasted into Mali.

He changed, into having a fiery body, smoking.

He landed in the white snow, melting a foot down to the ground.

Looking at the heroes he said,

"IBLIS, THE FIRE GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mali is Iblis? Get ready for the final battle, in <em>Chapter 9: Iblis' Greatest Duel<em>.**


	10. Chapter 9: Iblis' Greatest Duel

**Chapter 9: **

**Iblis' Greatest Duel**

* * *

><p>Iblis glowed red, as he then yelled, "PK FIRE ESPION!"<p>

Fire shot out of his hands, hitting Ness, burning him badly.

"PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE!"

He shot three blasts, one at Jeff, two at Paula.

Jeff got hit, but Paula dodged swiftly.

She then had an idea.

With one try, she yelled "PK Freeze Omega!"

She hit Mali, causing him to be encased in quickly melting ice.

Mali fell into the water, but he wasn't finished. The fire god shot his hand out, revealing it, turning to ashes.

He attempted to grab Ness, but Paula froze his hand, severing it from the disappearing god.

Mali gave one last scream, although muffled by the water, as he turned to dust, and his ashes hit the lake floor.

* * *

><p><strong>They beat him! Find out they do to celebrate in <em>Epilogue: New Home<em>.**


	11. Epilogue: New Home

**Epilogue:**

**New Home**

* * *

><p>With the money from the destruction of their homes, after Onett and Twoson were rebuilt, the money from Ness and Paula's home was pooled together, enough to make a HUGE house.<p>

After building it, everything went as planned, and things couldn't get better!

Dr. Andonuts felt ten times better, and begun working on a robot, designed to protect the Chosen Four, based off one he had seen on his trip to Mount Itoi.

Everything was fine, and like I said,

things couldn't get better!


End file.
